Scooby and Me
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: He had never even wanted a dog, so how did his life ever come to this? He only had one moment with his best friend, and that was it. All because of a stupid car crash! He always thought it was going to be Scooby and him forever... But he didn't look far enough.


**I have a box of donuts, poweraid and sad music playing from my laptop... Yeah I need to write something depressing.**

**This should be a one shot, but you never know. I mostly got inspiration from the song Scooby and Me from Music of The Vampire. As Shaggy was singing that song, when he sang the part "It's always going to be- Scooby and me" my twisted mind decided to think "Oh rly..."  
**

**So yeah, sad potatoes. Be warned, this story is very depressing.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy and be sad :P**

***Set in Mystery Incorporated time*  
**

* * *

How did this happen?

It was never supposed to come to this, he was never supposed to feel this way. He didn't even want him, not really. He had belonged to his old neighbor, as something to keep him more alert and healthier in his middle age. Shaggy remembered the day perfectly, five years ago and he was only twelve years old. He had never liked animals, hated them either. Hairy beasts with sharp claws and razor like teeth, which would snap at any given chance. He remembered playing football with his father, mostly to please him though as he was not one for sport. He was having something on the lines of fun, until a dog jumped from the bushes and dug the sharp fangs into the boys skinny arm. All he could do was scream and race into his dad's arms, before the older man scared away the beast and took him home. He had never liked animals since.

So when his parents agreed to look after the neighbors dog, he felt nothing more then resentment.

He had fought with them, begged them not to take in the monster, only for his parents to brush him off as overreacting. They said it would be good for him, to help his get over his ridiculous fear. What was ridiculous about not wanting to be eaten alive?

He was left with no other option, his parents refused to listen to him, so he ran to his room and locked it tight, or at least tried to. That was also the day he realized that gluing the door had a more messy effect then he thought.

A few days passed by and eventually he realized that the old man was leaving, dropping the pup off with his parents before waving goodbye and driving away. He simply watched from his window as his dad took the bag filled with the pups things into the house while his mother fussed the brown fuzzball and coed over him.

Shaggy's mother argued that the pup was friendly enough, but he didn't want to know. The house he lived in was large, large enough for him to be sure to avoid the beast with the sharp teeth. Sure the dog was nice to his parents, but as soon as he was alone with that pup he knew he was done for.

In order to avoid his fate, he made sure to go wherever the dog didn't go. If the monster was in the living room, he would be in the garden. If the mutt was in the garden, he would be in his bedroom, etc.

The problem was though, the pup would always love to go into the room that Shaggy loved the most; The kitchen.

For days he tried to avoid that room, knowing that the dog and all it's stuff would be in there, but he was struggling to live off the small three-course-dinners that his mother was feeding him. He couldn't hide any longer, he had to make himself a snack.

He remembered how he had peeked his head through the doorway, making sure the mutt wasn't anywhere nearby, before walking up to the kitchen counter and started work on his favorite meal. A large, stacked sandwich, filled with ham, chicken, mayo, jam, salad, tomatoes, pastrami, a few pickles and then covered with mustard and ketchup.

The boy could only smile at his high stacked meal, knowing that all it was missing was an olive to complete the flavor. He had almost forgotten about all the trouble. He leaned up to the cupboard, just to get out a small olive, only to find when he looked back around, half his sandwich was missing.

All he saw in it's place was the greedy brown pup that had taken a huge chunk when he wasn't looking.

He would have ran to his parents, if he hadn't of noticed that the pup was about the steal the rest of his sandwich.

He had saved it just in time and held it high in the air, too high for the jumpy puppy to reach. Shaggy could even remember the first words he said to that pup, and he could remember how he felt when he heard the pup reply.

"You can't have it, it's mine!" the boy had yelled angrily. "But R'm hungry" the pup had yapped back. Shaggy had simply stared, his parents didn't say anything about this dog being able to talk. In the strangest way, he could feel the tiniest of smiles tug at the corner of his mouth. "W-well you can't have it" he protested, pushing pass his surprise. Still the pup jumped up in attempts to reach the snack.

"Rive me rive me rive me" was all the mutt said with each jump. Shaggy had rushed to the side of the table, where a bag of dog treats were left open on the table. He had made a grab for them, forcing the playful pup to stop his pouncing. "Oh yeah, well you took half of my snack so I'm gonna take yours" he had said before placing a treat into his mouth, in order to tease the dog. Strangely enough, he found he liked them.

With the boy distracted, the dog jumped up and stole the rest of his sandwich, leaving the boy to yell and chase him about the house.

That was the moment, Shaggy realized, that the thing he feared most became his closest friend.

He later found out the pup's name was Scoobert Doo, a strange name in his opinion, but then again so was Norville.

The old man never came back for his dog. His parents realized they had been conned into adopting the pup when they saw the moving truck outside of the old man's house. Even though they were upset, they agreed Scooby could stay. A decision, Shaggy felt, that they had later regretted. His parents never did seem too happy when he would turn down invitations from "friends" so he could spend more time with his dog. However they didn't seem to happy when he did make some new friends and started solving mysteries with them.

He didn't care though. The five years he spent with his dog, his best friend, was a time he would never exchange for the world. The two had no worries, not when they were together. Even being chased by monsters was easier if they were running away, screaming like maniacs, side-by-side.

The Great Dane followed Shaggy everywhere, agreed with everything he said and copied the things he would do. However Shaggy knew this was mutual as he would sometimes copy Scooby in what he would do.

It didn't matter to them that people stared, or made comments. They had each other and that was all they needed. It was all they wanted. For Shaggy it was Scooby and him forever. Nothing would tare them apart.

... Except for the car.

It was too dark for anyone to have seen it. The headlights were too dim to be noticed... And Shaggy had carelessly thrown a stick for his best friend.

Fred looked up from his Weekly Trap magazine, and gazed at his friend who sat on the other side of the waiting room, next to the giant plant pot. He had his head rested against the dull light blue wall, his foot was twitching wildly and he chewed at his nails and the ends of his fingers. Fred hated it. He hated having to see his best guy friend like this. He could easily tell how worried the beatnik felt just by staring at his eyes; completely filled with despair and worry. Not to mention how heavy he was breathing and how badly he was shacking. He was trying so hard not to let tears flow. Luckily his parents sat right next to him, his mother would rub his shoulder every now and then but other then that they didn't seem to concerned. Mr. Rogers was much more interested in work papers while Mrs. Rogers texted people.

The blond just couldn't believe how selfish they were being. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. It wasn't his place. He and the girls had tried to be more of a comfort but the beatnik wouldn't let anyone get close.

Daphne had tried placing her hands on his shoulders but he walked away to the other side of the room. He would talk to anyone either, the last he spoke was to Scooby, but only to promise the Dane that he'll be okay. Fred could only have prayed that it didn't turn to a lie.

Velma tried harder, a lot harder then the others to show support to the hippy. She did everything, she held his hand, put her arms around him, even stroked his hair. Each time she was met with rejection, the teen pushing her away and keeping a solid distance. In the end she got tired of chasing him around, she had sat down and left it at that. She was almost sleeping by now.

Daphne had given up more easily. She tried to distract herself in fashion magazines and celeb gossip, Fred still saw the worry in her face though.

He himself had tried to be there for the lankiest of the group, but not with hugs or anything, that's not how guys support guys. Instead he tried simply talking to him, keep him distracted from the surgery Scooby was under. Sadly all he knew what to talk about were traps. It wasn't long before Daphne had dragged him away.

Which then left everything to were it was now. Shaggy's parents had finally came, despite their dislike for the dog they had adopted. Even though Shaggy hadn't wanted anyone to be with him, he was fine with his parents being close.

It seemed like all everyone could hear was the slow ticking of the clock in the waiting room. There was the beeping noise for when his mother made when texting, and the occasional flick of papers from the others. Nothing seemed to be louder then the constant screeching noise, ringing though his ears though. The sound of his best friend's screams... the crying of pain, desperate for someone to help.

The driver stopped, fearing he had hit someone. When seeing it was only a dog though... he drove off.

Another harsh breath and Shaggy felt his mothers soft touch pull his hand away from his mouth. He had chewed his fingers so much they had started to bled. He quickly shook his hand and made do with biting his knuckled instead. _What was taking so long?  
_

The doors to the waiting room finally opened. A woman wearing scrubs and a lab coat walked through tiredly. She had had a long day and this was not something she had wanted to finish it with.

Shaggy stood up in a flash, the others soon following. He had to look at the woman's name tag to remember what she was called; Dr. Sally Gillmore. When he had first arrived at the vets, learning the the woman's name was not the first thought on his mind.

Dr. Gillmore could only sigh heavily, staring at the young kids, each one showing how worried and scared they were. She stared with baggy eyes at the family, whose son seemed more effected by the distressing event then the others.

"How is he?" Mrs. Rogers asked the vet formally. She had place a hand on her Norville's shoulder once again.

"We tried everything we could" the Doctor started.

Those were the only words needed to be said.

It wasn't long before the veterinarian opened the doors to the surgery room. The lanky teen had to take baby steps in order to walk through. So many thoughts were racing through his mind, mostly doubt and that none of this was real. Seeing his best friend, lying helplessly upon the cold metal table shattered every hope he held onto.

The Dane stared up at the teen with difficulty. His body was too week to move, or else he would have been leaping into his buddy's arms, him tightly and never letting go. He couldn't though, he was wired and hooked up and his bones were too sore. Yet he still smiled, "Raggy" he whimpered in relief, as if seeing his boy was all he needed to forget the pain.

Shaggy tried to smile in his goofy way, the way he knew that Scooby loved, but he just couldn't. He found himself tottering in the doorway, his hands clutching his arms in hope of hiding how shaky he was. A corner of his mouth smiled, but his eyes showed how he truly felt.

"H-hey buddy" he breathed deeply, finally moving closer to the dog and leaving his place at the door. He took his time though. Every step closer to the Dane was an extra weight upon his heart. Seeing his friend so vulnerable, so helpless and in pain. It was beyond what he could bare. Upon knelling down next to the table and becoming face to face with his friend, it felt like a razor cutting through his chest in an attempt to stab his heart... and he wished it would.

He crossed his shaking arms upon the table and rested his chin on them, so he was closer to the animal.

Even though he was smiling as best as he could, Scooby knew there was no happiness with the teen. His eyes got wetter every time he shook. "Raggy?" the Dane spoke, "Rhat's going ro rappen?"

Shaggy's smile melted away. His lower lip shook before he could stop it. He sniffed loudly looked down, his palm stroked his red eyes, just as he stifled a sob. Only allowing himself to loose control for second, the teen was quick to turn back to his friend and smile. He placed his hand upon the Dane's soft ear and rubbed the fur on it gently.

Glistening eyes could only watch as the teen did everything he could to keep that smile. Though nothing could stop the water streaks rolling down the youthful face. Scooby finally understood. He breathed sharply, not for sorrow, but for fear... for panic. "No... no Raggy!" the Dane whimpered desperately, his head shaking widely. "Raggy please! Ri don't want ro rie" he cried out, staring into his friends despairing eyes.

The beatnik's hand fell upon his eyes as he once again lost all control of his emotions. He couldn't bare looking into the animals eyes, not after seeing how scared he was. Not even during a mystery had Shaggy ever seen his beloved pet so terrified for his life. It was beyond any pain he had ever felt. He had to though, he had to do this.

Controlling his own cries, Shaggy looked back at his best friend. He tried, he tried so hard but he just couldn't smile. All he could do was hold the Dane's head in his arms. "You just gonna fall asleep..." he breathed out heavily, "That's all. You'll... You'll just be asleep for a while... That's all" he fought the lumps that barricaded his throat, the strongest fight he had ever been in. He wanted to just give up, just run away. Grab Scooby and run away from reality. Life didn't work like that, and that was one of the hardest things he would ever have to accept.

Shaggy leaned his face closer into Scooby's. He held the crying dog as tight as he could, letting his fingers dance with the bristle of his fur. "You'll wake up... One day... A-and like I'll be right here... The first thing you see" he breathed with a desperate chuckle, finally finding his smile once again, but followed with a fresh set of tears. The Dane felt his breathing calm and his own whimpers faded down. He was in so much pain, it hurt just to look into his best friend's eyes. Baring through the pain, Scooby found remaining strength to smile back, "Rou promise?" he breathed tiredly. Both the teen and the animal found comfort in believing their own lie.

Shaggy had to wipe away his tears once again, "I promise."

He hadn't noticed that Dr. Gillmore was waiting on the other side of the room. Her presence would still be unknown if it wasn't for her light coughing. When Shaggy looked up at her though, he knew the reason why she coughed. She had a job to do and now was the moment to do it. There was nothing more he could do now.

He held his friend closer and buried his face into the corner of the Dane's neck. Signaling with a nod, he knew he only had a moment left. "Scooby..." the Dane heard his voice break, while warm tears flowed through his fur. "You were never a pet Scoob. You... You never..." The words were so unclear in the beatnik's mind. So much he needed to say, but there was no time. He couldn't let his emotions ruin the last moment he had with his friend. "I rove you Raggy" a tiny voice echoed.

Shaggy knew, that in that single moment, part of his life had died. Nothing could be done as he whaled into the Dane's fur, refusing to let the creature go, and keeping everything they shared close between them. His hand rested heavily upon Scooby's heart, feeling the wave of beats, each one slower then the last.

In the end knew that there was nothing he could say. Scooby already knew it. Everything they endured together, monsters, villains, bad food. All their fights, every hug... Nothing would ever change, they would never allow it too. Everything they had endured, it had made them into what they were; Brothers.

Every beating slowed until few remained. It was only upon the very last beat, when they great Dane heard his final words.

"I love you Scoob."


End file.
